I Thought Solouth Demons Were Extinct
by mmooch
Summary: When Buffy and Giles go to a small Vermont inn to find a Watcher's great-grandson, they come across three unusual demons. Crossover with Newhart.


**I Thought Solouth Demons Were Extinct**

Summary: When Buffy and Giles go to a small Vermont inn to find a Watcher's great-grandson, they come across three unusual demons. Crossover with Newhart.

Timeline: post-_'Chosen'_, BtVS; general after season 2, Newhart.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Newhart characters belong to Barry Kemp, CBS, and MTM Enterprises. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: In response – I hope – to Challenge 4746: To boldly go... by jrabbit

September... the final fandom. These are the stories of the website Twisting the Hellmouth. Your thirty day mission: to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new characters and new civilizations; to boldly go where no author has gone before!

Your challenge this month is a simple one, or so it seems at first: write something in a fandom that has not already appeared on the site. However, the challenging part is that you have to find something that *isn't* obscure – find that mainstream crossover that everybody has seen/heard/read, but we've somehow collectively overlooked. Your rea...(more)

-------------------------------------

**Vermont**

Buffy looked over at her Watcher as he drove through the light snowfall. "So, what was this grandson's name again?"

"George Utley. When his great-grandmother broke with the Council, she moved to the U.S. for a new start. Each generation was approached, but they all declined. I'm hoping that Mr. Utley will have a change of heart now that _we're_ running it," Giles confided.

That made Buffy smile. "Another Slayer-supporter, huh?" she guessed.

Giles smiled back, whole-heartedly agreeing with the sentiment. "Indeed. There's the inn now. Quite lovely, don't you think?"

"Sure."

-------------------------------------

**The Stratford Inn**

"Hello, my name is Rupert Giles and this is Buffy Summers. We have reservations for two nights, I believe," Giles informed the lovely blonde woman behind the desk.

Joanna Loudon barely contained her sigh. _'Oh, that accent!'_ "Oh yes, right here. Your rooms are at the top of the stairs, first two doors on your left. If you need anything, please let us know."

Buffy smirked at the groupie look her Watcher was getting. "Actually, is George Utley around? There's something we need to talk to him about."

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't in any sort of trouble," Joanna said in alarm.

Wanting to reassure the lady, Buffy replied casually, "Nah. But it's kinda personal, 'k?"

Joanna nodded in relief, "Sure. I'll see if I can find him for you while you get settled in."

-------------------------------------

**George's private quarters**

Finishing up the differences in the Council since the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy made her pitch, "So that's how things have changed, Mr. Utley. Would you reconsider helping us out? We really need all the Watchers we can get. That is, if you have any knowledge of what we're talking about."

"Please, just call me George. Yeah, my great-grandma told my grandpa, who told my pa, who told me," George answered.

Buffy prompted the easygoing man, "So…?"

George looked torn and voiced his concern, "Would I have to leave my job here? I really like it."

Giles didn't even hesitate. "I'm sure that we could work something out if that's what you truly want," he promised, relieved that they had another Watcher to add to the roster.

"Then sure, that would be great!" He looked at Buffy shyly before asking, "Uhh, do you think-- I mean, would you mind showing me something Slayer like? That's the one thing great-grandma, Hettie regretted – not having a Slayer of her own. She just didn't like the way the other Watchers referred to the girls."

Buffy smiled at the caretaker. "Believe me, I understand and totally agree. You got a fireplace poker that I can bend?"

"Yeah, right over here." George walked over and picked up an old poker. He came back and handed it to her.

She used her strength and bent the iron rod, then handed it to the awed man. "There you go…one Slayer-twisted poker pretzel."

George just beamed at her. "Thank you!" he gushed.

-------------------------------------

**Inn lobby**

Walking into the lobby, Buffy, Giles and George overheard Larry introduce himself and his brothers, "Hi, I'm Larry. This is my brother, Darryl; this is my other brother, Darryl."

Dick Loudon stuttered out in his usual, annoyed manner, "Yes. We know that already, Larry. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Uhh, yeah. We was--" Darryl was frantically pulling on Larry's shirt and pointing at Buffy. "Oh my gosh, what are _you_ doing here?" he demanded of the petite blonde.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the filthy-looking man. "Excuse me?"

The three brothers quickly shuffled over to her and Larry whispered, "Shouldn't you be on a Hellmouth or something? We haven't done anything worth slaying over!" he pleaded for their lives.

Nodding her head in confusion, she answered, "Okaaaay. I get that you're demons – 'cause you're setting off my spidey sense, but what _kind_ are you?"

Looking very nervous being so close to a Slayer, Larry murmured quietly, "Well, we're actually only half demons. Solouth to be exact."

"Giles?" she asked, turning to her Watcher.

Giles thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Solouth, you say? I don't believe I've heard of them before."

"That's probably because there ain't many of us left," Larry explained.

Buffy shrugged. "If you're telling the truth about not hurting anyone, then I have no problem letting you be." She pointed to the new Watcher. "But, just so you know, George is now a Watcher. That means he'll be keeping an eye on you. If you do anything that needs my attention, I'll be coming back," she threatened the dirty trio.

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief at the news. "No problem. We just like to live in peace," Larry promised.

"Then fine; go live in peace," Buffy shot back.

-------------------------------------

**Giles' room**

Hanging up the phone, Giles informed his Slayer, "Well, I've talked to all my contacts. They all agree that – while unpleasant to be around – Solouth demons are relatively harmless to humans. They are like second cousins to the kind of demon that Clem is."

Feeling very relieved, Buffy remarked, "That makes me feel better. I'd hate to have to slay our new Watcher's friends."

-------------------------------------

A/N: So, that's my contribution to the unused, but not obscure, fandoms challenge.


End file.
